Evening Song
by Dream Dweller
Summary: Sequal to Dawn Light, because at the insistanceof a certain someone I "can just leave it like that". Heero's pov, 1x2 with implied 3x4. You have been warned (^_~)


The Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know it. I know it. We all know it. The only thing I own is my soul…no wait, I sold that. Oh well.

The Point: Why do I even bother with this? Ok, in this case the point was to keep Werekitten happy. Why? Three little words – pictures of Zechs. Oh, and just to clarify. This fic is set the evening of the day that **Dawn Light **is set in and this time its Heero's pov…that's all you need to know. (^_^)

The Warning: Yaoi. Ya-oi. Got that? Citrus yaoi of the lime variety. Right so now that you know, you proceed at thy own risk. I take no responsibility for narrow minded idiots who read the stuff they're so opposed to even after they've been warned. Understand?

The Dedication: To everyone who read and enjoyed **Dawn Light**, but especially Werekitten because this is all her fault!!!

**Evening Song**

Restlessly I paced the floor of my bedroom. Back and forth, back and forth, ceaselessly. Being a room in a safe house it was bare of all but a bed and a set of drawers. Not that any one of us had possessions of note. Some clothes, our weapons, what more did we need? We were fighting a war. Outside the sun was well into its descent, making the sky bleed.

Would the others go to bed soon? How much longer did I have to wait?

The need that twisted inside me with every step was a fevered thing and I knew I would be ruthless tonight. I wouldn't be able to help it. It came from watching you all day, smiling, laughing, doing ordinary things like lounging in front of the TV or trying to convince Wufei it was his turn to cook and not yours. That and watching you in other things at other times, like the determination that stole over you when we had to fight. 

And never once being able to drag you to me, to touch you, run my hands over your body proclaiming that you were mine. Struggling with control every second. Harder than you realise. Like when women flirt with you and all I want to do is growl out a warning like an animal, like a wolf warning the rest of the pack away from his mate. It doesn't help that people, men and women alike, are just drawn to you.

The sun was gone now, surrendering to the creep of night and I glanced at the clock. Soon? Would they go to bed soon? I squeezed my eyes shut and continued pacing. I've done this so often I don't need to look at the floor.

_Six steps. Turn._

They had to go soon. We were all creatures of habit, weren't we? Quatre would go first, then Wufei, then Trowa. You would go last.

I opened my eyes again. The clock had not advanced. I opened my mouth in a wordless growl of frustration. The day had been too long already. I wanted to wind my fingers in your hair, pin you to the wall, I wanted to bury myself inside you again and again till neither of us could move and then I wanted to do it again.

Now pacing wasn't a comfortable way to work off any of the tension. Well it's not like it had been working. I threw myself face down on my bed, burying my face in the pillow and thought about screaming. Then I thought about laughing, thinking of the commotion that might cause if someone had heard me. The Perfect Solider loosing control. I snorted and rolled on my back, staring at the ceiling.

Studying a tiny crack near the wall I listed all the ways to hack into high security mainframes that I knew of. Making it about halfway through before thoughts of you managed to sneak in again. 

I could still picture you perfectly as I'd left you this morning. Your hair spread out behind you, mussed and slightly wavy from the constant braid, the sheet clinging to your hip begging to be pulled down and the look in your eyes. A look I was seeing more and more often. It hovered somewhere between longing and a plea.

I knew that you wanted us to tell the others. I think you thought I was ashamed of you, and you were always so careful never to look at me too long during the day, or too directly. How could I convince you that I could never be ashamed of you, my beautiful koibito. Never.

I was afraid.

Yeah, that's right, afraid. Me. I've never loved anyone before. What am I supposed to do? There was no training for this, no mission protocol. What do I do? How do I protect my heart? I was afraid by making what we had "official" then I was putting out an open license for pain. I would be giving you the power to hurt me. I would be giving that same power to other people. If you left me now, when no-one else knew, all the grief and pain would be mine and mine alone. No-one would want me to talk, no-one would look at me with pity and no-one would crow in triumph. No-one would be able to drive a thousand knives into me in all those small, thoughtless ways people do in the guise of sympathy.

There was a twisting pain inside of me when I thought about you leaving me.

Darkness had stolen over the room, and some how time had passed. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could go now. Find my relief and solace. In that order. Thinking of hacking into mainframes hadn't abated my need for you one bit. I got off my bed and left the room, crossing silently and with sure steps to your room. You were in the process of taking your shirt off with your back to me when I entered. I think my body temperature jumped about twenty degrees and beyond all reason my pants got even more uncomfortable.

You got the shirt off and turned. A surprised smile hovered on your lips, and we simply stared at each other. Your shirt fell from your fingers and slithered to the floor.

"Come here." My voice sounded strange and strangled to my ears and with an even wider smile curving your lips you sauntered over to me, deliberately taking your time. Your fingers trembled when you touched the side of my cheek and you leaned in, touching your mouth to mine. Your kiss was gentle and right now that wasn't enough. I grabbed your arm, pulling you round and pushing you against the door. I pressed my lips harder against yours, pinning you while my tongue probed at your lips and demanded entry. Your lips parted under my onslaught and I tasted you. You still tasted like the ice-cream you had been eating when I had come upstairs. I took your bottom lip in my mouth, pulling it with my teeth and releasing it.

My leg pushed between yours, driving them apart and I pushed my hips against yours. I was slightly taller than you but only by and inch or so, and was able to push the hardness of my arousal against your own, drawing a moan form you.

"Aishiteru," I murmured. I couldn't say that enough, but my eyes were fixed on yours and I couldn't miss the unspoken question that flitted through them.

_Then why…?_

You didn't have to say it. We both knew it and I pulled back.

"Duo…what's wrong?" there I'd said something, finally.

You looked away, finding a spot near my feet intensely interesting. "Why can't we tell the others?" You mumbled it into your chest and if I hadn't known it was coming I probably wouldn't have heard it.

I felt myself go ridged and you instantly took it the wrong way.

"Hey, Hee-chan it's cool if you don't wanna, I mean…"

"Do you want us to?" I said cutting you off. I looked at you but you were still looking away. I grasped your chin in my hand and made you turn your head, my eyes searching yours. "Do you want us to?" I repeated.

You nodded your head.

"Fine," I said and moving too fast for either of us to object I pulled you away from the door, opened it and dragged us out into the hall. All but running down the stairs, you managed to get out a question.

"Where are we going?"

"Downstairs," I answered.

"Why?"

"To tell the others."

We made it downstairs before you collected yourself enough to say, "Hee-chan, everyone else is in bed."

I said nothing, retrieving my gun from a drawer in the cabinet the TV sat on. You gave me a perplexed look as I raised it and put a bullet through the ceiling knowing it was a cupboard above us and the bullet would hit no-one. The crack was deafening in the stillness of the house and a tiny shower of plaster fell to the carpeted floor.

Almost immediately there was commotion in the house and in second we were faced with three tired but alert pilots in various states of undress. Quatre had pyjama bottoms but no shirt, Wufei was wearing a t-shirt and boxers and Trowa had a sheet and a gun. That almost made me stutter.

"What is it?" asked Quatre, eyes darting between us.

"Are we under attack?" Wufei demanded.

I lowered the gun. "No."

"Then why are you shooting up the ceiling?" Wufei asked an edge creeping into his voice. I smirked.

"Because Duo and I have something important to say."

I watched Trowa lower his gun, clutching the sheet in one had, Wufei straightened and Quatre look suddenly interested.

"What?" Quatre was the one to finally ask.

I was still holding your wrist so it was an easy matter to pull you forward yanking you to my side. You stumbled and had to lean against me to keep from falling, which I had been betting on. I took a deep breath.

"Duo and I," another deep breath. "We're seeing each other. In the couple sense." There I had said it. At last. I felt free for the first time in months. I said a little silent prayer that now I'd given you my heart and trust totally and completely, that you would know what to do with it.

There was a measure of stunned silence. I think Wufei's back went even straighter if that were possible. Then Quatre laughed.

I glared at him.

"Trowa, you owe me twenty bucks," Quatre yelled triumphantly.

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Will you take an I.O.U till morning? I forgot my wallet."

"You forgot more than that," replied Quatre with a meaningful and, if I'm not mistaken, lustful look. My eyes widened slightly but I said nothing.

"You knew?" Duo yelled.

"Of course I knew," Quatre said smiling at us both.

"Does this mean we can go back to bed now?" asked Wufei, rolling his eyes.

I didn't answer I was too busy staring at you. I heard the others start to leave and I looked up to see that they were being herded out but Quatre's firm hands.

"Quatre," I said. 

He turned to look at us, still grinning. "Yeah."

"Where do we keep the whipped cream?"


End file.
